KISS AND CRY
by bellezagotica
Summary: Leaving the battle with Naraku, Miroku tends to Sango's wounds.


KISS AND CRY  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sango OR Miroku...or the others...But I want to own Miroku. And bear all his children! YATTA! Well, not until I get older...**  
  
Sango gasped as she took another breath for air. For Life. Her breaths become sharper and shorter. Beads of sweat dolled down her temples and softly rounded cheeks. She was in a dark room, with no light at all, except for the occasional appearance of the moon, coming out from hiding behind dark, wispy clouds. She closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled to breathe. She suddenly felt a light touch, knowing what it was without having to look.  
  
Miroku was tending to her wounds. He squeezed out the excess water in a damp bedraggled cloth, and dabbed it on the wound in Sango's stomach. She gasped, wincing in pain. Miroku hushed her and stroked her face, hushing her with a kiss. As he pulled away, he sighed, turning his face. He could not let Sango see that he was crying, although there was a pretty good chance she wouldn't. They were, after all, in a dark, shabby hut, filled the smell of musty air. Tear drops fell from Miroku's eyelids. 'Kami- sama, let her live...' he thought. The one woman he truly loved was dying. His Sango was dying...She was dying, damn it, and it was all because of him. And there was no one around to help. Miroku thought back to the previous encounter they just had.  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and he, had all finally found him. Naraku. Everything was going fine, until Naraku entwined Sango and stabbed her relentlessly...Sango was caught because she jumped in the way as Naraku attacked him...  
  
She had fatal injuries, so he carried her away, not intending to leave InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou to fight Naraku by themselves, but he had to.  
  
Miroku looked down at his cursed hand.  
  
'Maybe...' he started to wonder.  
  
"D-don't...Miro-ku..."  
  
Sango made an effort to reach for Miroku. But she fell back and clutched her lower abdomen.  
  
All the while, Miroku had peeled off the protective covering of his Kazaana. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the winds sucking everything in.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Sango smiled faintly as she saw Miroku beaming.  
  
"I-it's gone...finally...they did it!"  
  
Sango slowly nodded.  
  
She didn't notice the amount of blood she'd lost, though.  
  
And neither did Miroku...  
  
'Well, this is the time to tell him how I feel...'  
  
"Miroku..." she gasped.  
  
Miroku smiled a little and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you so much, for everything...I, well, to...to tell...the truth,"  
  
She paused,  
  
"...I never...have felt this way...before. Never. Since I met you, my world has changed...Miroku, I...I love you..."  
  
She made her biggest effort to smile for him. Tears formed in her eyes...as well as Miroku's.  
  
"Sango, I...I love you, too!"  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead. He cocked his head and wondered what Sango was doing.  
  
"Sango...?"  
  
'I love him, I know I do.'  
  
She untied her yukata and it pooled around her hips, in the blood. She had another yukata on underneath. She was obviously sweating. Miroku blinked as he stared at Sango.  
  
"Sango, what are you...?"  
  
"Sshhh..."  
  
She slowly fell into Miroku's chest. His hand traced her back. Sango scooted closer into Miroku's lap and pressed her chest against his.  
  
"So beautiful..." he sighed, placing his ear on her bosom.  
  
He listened to her heartbeat. It was becoming harder to hear; disappearing...He panicked.  
  
"S-Sango..."  
  
"Miroku, I love you...I...I always...will. I will...follow you...where you go...in our hearts...But, I...must...leave now...Aishiter, Miroku...koi..."  
  
And with that, her eyes closed in eternal rest.  
  
Miroku watched sadly.  
  
"I love you, too, always, Sango...But I will miss you, greatly..."  
  
He pulled her yukata on, clothing her. He sweeped her limp, lifeless body away outside. The moon was descending and the morning was arriving. Sango always loved the sunrise...  
  
He stepped outside the hut, with Sango, and saw InuYasha and Kagome walking back. Miroku looked down as they approached.  
  
"Is she...?" Kagome whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Miroku nodded wordlessly, and cried.  
  
Miroku put flowers down on Sango's grave, blessing it, before looking at the heavens. She was in a better place...  
  
Sango stepped through the golden gates and strode through the grass. She saw three figures and skipped down the hill to them.  
  
"I'm home, Mother, Father...Kohaku...Finally home..."  
  
She gasped as a fourth figure stepped forward.  
  
"You forgot me, Sango, koi..."  
  
Sango's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
The two embraced each other lovingly.  
  
"Aishiteru, Miroku."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sango."  
  
"We'll be together...forever..."  
  
Miroku kissed Sango's cheek.  
  
"...Forever..."  
  
_Owari._

** ...4-4-04...**

****

**InuYashaBishi334**


End file.
